Databases have data structures such as rows, pages, blocks, tables, and others, which will be referred to herein generally as “objects.” A database manager, i.e., an executing computer program, handles a database application's requests to store or retrieve data as well as processing the database application's requests to commit or abort the changes done since the last point of consistency. The database manager may create log records to track respective changes made by a database application to such objects by creating log records. The database manager may store a data structure (referred to herein as a “locator”) that points to the log record containing the most recent change for an object.